She Came From The Sky
by YukiTakuniKitsune
Summary: Axel had become bored with his life after Xion disappeared he had no one to help him relieve his tensions in life. Axel was lonely to say the least... one shot smut fik derp


**Disclaimer! I do not own Kingdom Hearts Or Any Of It Characters.**

**AxelXOC cause frankly all the women in KH just dont fit him and im not a fan of yoai most of the time.**

**Chapter 1**

**Was It a Dream?**

Axel had become bored with his life after Xion disappeared he had no one to help him relieve his _tensions_ in life. Masturbation had lost its touch and Larxene even being the whore she was, was always quick and efficient never staying to comfort him. Axel was lonely to say the least and just wanted to be loved not that he could feel love but he liked to hope that one day maybe he could. That quickly changed when she fell into his life literally.

Axel was minding his own business on a mission when she fell out of the sky and onto him with a loud thud.

**"WHAT THE FUCK MATE"** he yelled as he scrambled out from the body on top of him. He paused when he saw her. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in interest. Beautiful simply beautiful were the only words that came to mind. Tall and thin with long black hair that pooled around her face on the ground pale skin the color of fresh ivory her cheeks were flush and her chin was rounded and soft. She had a tiny round nose and beautiful lips. Only after looking at her face for quite some time did he realize that this woman was… well naked. Axel smiled as he felt his pants tighten the bulge growing bigger.

"Not every day beautiful naked women fall out of the sky is it must be my lucky day." He said aloud. He approached the woman to check and see if she had a pulse. He reached for her chest and felt nothing but still she breathed he stood up shocked she was a nobody just like him a new nobody how strange. His concentration went back to her chest or to her breast actually a b cup maybe a smaller c cup but not tiny like Xions lacking something to be improved chest. The woman stirred feeling eyes upon her she sat up to see him. A tall thin man with bright red hair that defied gravity and striking beautiful green eyes. She sat and stared at him for quite a while before he spoke.

"Ummm… well it would seem that you are a nobody and umm well that you are umm naked." She looked down and frantically tried to cover her exposed flesh. Axel chuckled and took off his coat and gave it to her. She gawked at his chest as tall and thin as he was he was ripped he had a six pack and the works. He smirked at her knowingly

"Like what ya see babe?" She turned her head and scowled. He was cocky almost too cocky it annoyed her. She stood and only stared at him with a scowl oh her face

"Ya got a name sweets?" She just stared blankly at him. "

"Well my names Axel." She looked at him

"Ax...el" she repeated slowly.

"Yes axel got it memorized?"

"Ax...el…" she repeated again.

"Good girl come on lets head back to the castle I'm sure that Xemnas would like to meet the new nobody." He waved his hand and opened a dark portal she stepped back fear on her face.

"C'mon babe it's not gonna hurt ya." She followed meekly and stepped in behind him. She followed behind him until they reached Xemnas office. Axel knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When he opened the door he scowled at Axel.

"You know the rule about strangers in the castle not allowed." "

She's not a stranger she is a nobody." He stared at her for a moment then reached a hand out to her chest she stepped back and glared at him.

"I'm checking for a pulse don't worry I'm not going to hurt you". She looked at him cautiously and stepped forward. He held there for a few seconds before dropping a hand and smiling

"Welcome to the origination miss?" She didn't answer.

"Do you have a name?" She just stared at him.

"Is that a yes or no?" She continued to stare.

"Would you like a name?" She made Eye contact

"I'll take that as a yes. Xia member XIV welcome." She looked at him and then to axel.

"Ax…el?"

"So she does speak."

"That's all she says though."

"Well Ax…el take her to get her materials and clothing you are in charge of her for now". Axel grimaced

"very well ill watch her." He took her to the seamstress to get fitted for an outfit she sat and stared at the man as he made her signature black coat and pants as well as searched out her shoes. When she was fully clothed the continued on to the weaponry and started to try out weapons for her. She grabbed for a sword small and thin but very sharp and wielded it correctly taking out all of her targets swiftly and efficiently.

"Very nice you look good with that your weapon is a muramasa, Small but powerful with many hidden powers." He took her to his room and told her to sleep in his bed for now until they found her a room. She sighed and took off her coat and started to take off her shirt before axel could stop her.

"Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing? You don't have to take off your clothes to sleep." She just looked at him for a few seconds blankly before throwing the shirt to the ground and taking off her pants she snuggled under the sheets and quickly fell into a heavy sleep. Axels pants had grown uncomfortably tight again just the thought of a naked woman in his bed turned him on. He quietly unzipped his pants and grabbed his painfully erect length pumping it in his fist. All the while imagining being inside her and hearing the sounds she would make. He growled lowly as he splattered his hand and coat with his seed.

"Damnit what's the matter with me I'm disgusting I don't even know this woman and I'm already thinking about her when I beat off ugh." He got up and cleaned himself off and sat back in the chair next to his bed disgusted with himself he fell asleep. He woke to the sound of her whimpering. He sat up and looked over to see her eyes closed and her body thrashing and her hands grouping the air as if searching for something. He got up and walked over to the bed and woke her.

"Hey are you alright?" She sat up and stared at him shaking her head yes

"Ax…el."

"Yea that's me what's up."

"Ax...el why?"

"Why what babe?"

"Why do I feel empty axel?" Full sentences now were getting somewhere he thought to himself.

"Because you have no heart babe none of us do."

"Heart?" She looked at him puzzled.

"What is a heart?" She asked quietly. He stared at her and walked over to his bed sitting next to her he grabbed her hand and put it to his chest.

"Do you feel anything?" She shook her head no and looked at him still very puzzled.

"Now feel your chest do you feel anything?" she shook her head no again.

"That's because you and I are nobodies we have no hearts and we cannot feel emotions like love or hate." She looked at him puzzled

Love? What is love axel?" He looked and put on his thinking face.

"Love is…. Well love is an emotion between two humans mostly a girl and a boy but sometimes between two girls or two boys." He scratches his head and thinks harder.

"Yes but what IS it axel?" she asks curious.

"Well love makes your tummy tickle like this" he reaches out to her stomach and tickles it she giggles and grabs his hand

"Don't do that axel" she tries to frown but the smile comes back.

"Love also makes your toes curl and makes you do things you wouldn't normally do like running out in the rain without an umbrella or hugging someone you never thought you would."

"Love makes you laugh uncontrollably and makes your insides feel all mushy and warm, but you and I will never know these feelings because we can't" He states after thinking for a good bit. She frowns.

"That's not fair I want to feel love I think it sounds fun"

"I suppose it does" he states quietly and looks at her.

"If you could love do you think you would love me?" he asks feeling like a child but it's a legitimate question isn't it? She tilts her head and looks at him and smiles.

"I suppose I could if I was able to love" she grabs his hand and holds it tightly. He smiles softly and leans forward and kisses her lightly. She squeaks and leans away from him

"Axel what was that?" she asks shocked at him.

"That was a kiss." He states flatly.

"Why?" he asks looking at her as she smiles sheepishly at him and leans forward to kiss him softly.

"Because it was kinda nice that's why" he smiles and picks her up sitting her on his lap. He kisses her again and put his hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling off.

"Axel what are we doing?" she asks between kisses.

"Getting as close to love as we can" he replies as he licks the sensitive flesh under her ear on her neck. She moans and threads her hand through his fiery red hair.

"Why?" she asks in gasps as he sends strange tingles up and down her spine with his tongue. She squirms against him when he bites he neck and kisses it.

"To make some of the emptiness go away" he purrs in her ear she groans and runs her nails down his back through the tough leather making him shiver.

"Oh" she gasps as he unclasps her bra and takes a pink nipple into his mouth biting it. She groans and whimpers arching her back in a way that makes his body ache and lust for her.

"God woman you're so responsive" he groans as he lightly runs his nails down her back almost making her purr.

"Axel… is what I'm feeling considered an emotion because if it is I want to feel emotions really bad." She whimpers and squirms as he takes her hardened nipple back into his mouth and runs his tongue over it.

"No this is a state of mind called lust and we can enjoy it to the fullest… that is if you want to." He whispers in her ear.

" what do you mean if I want to axel will it hurt, will I not want to is this wrong or bad?" she pulls away from him and looks at him very concerned. He looks up into her bright red eyes and smiles softly.

"It is possible that it will hurt but only for a moment and to some people it's considered wrong because you shouldn't do this with someone unless you love them but we can't feel love so this is as close as we can get right and since you would probably love me anyway its ok isn't it?" she smiles at him and kisses him softly.

"yea I guess it is ok huh" she hugs him tightly and he frowns feeling like he is taking advantage of her

"You are attracted to me right?" he asks in a last desperate attempt to make himself feel better for basically taking advantage of her.

" Very" she states flatly and smiles at him before possessing his lips with an intense kiss that brings the dull flame in his stomach to a raging fire and he deepens the kiss licking her lower lip begging for access to her wonderful taste. She grants his request with a gasp and a groan as his tongue darts into her mouth tangling with hers and dancing in a unique way savoring the way she tastes. Like chocolate dipped strawberries or maybe just strawberries and she smells like lavender he thinks to himself trying to remember and savior every sensation throughout the entire experience. She whimpers against his lips as she feels his erection poke her through his thick black pants.

"Axel what is that" she pants into his ear as he unzips his coat and shrugs it off.

"That is what is gonna make us feel really good but it will hurt at first babe but only for a second I promise." She trembles against his body

"Ma… Maybe we should wait a little longer Axel I don't wanna get hurt just to feel good." She whimpers. He smiles at her and lays her flat on the bed taking off her underwear and throwing it across the room landing god knows where.

"Have it your way Hun but you will feel good regardless I just will have to wait" she looks at him puzzled as he disappears between her legs.

"How…AHHH." She squeaks as he flicks his tongue across her ever so sensitive spot making her groan and thrash. Axel grins and continues to lick at her sensitive core.

"Ax…Axel….. AHHHHH" she groans out loudly. He growls deep in his throat at the mention of his name and pushes a finger into her throbbing heat making her thrash and mewl underneath his hold.

"Yes babe what do you want?" He purred against her heat she groaned and thrashed violently his voice was just so…. She wasn't sure what it was but it just was.

"I… I don't know Axel!" she screamed in pleasure Axel could barely contain himself his erection to his disbelief was growing harder he wanted her… no he needed her now or he would explode. He moves up her body to her neck ceasing the attention he was paying to her heated sex. She screeched in frustration and clawed at the bed sheets.

"Please don't stop Alex please!" she cries out.

"Babe I need you… NOW!" he groans into her neck licking along the tender flesh of her collar bone inhaling her smell.

"God babe you smell so good." He breaths into her ear biting it. She mewls under him and claws at his back making him cry out in pleasure pain.

"Axel please I don't care what you do just make the heat go away!" she begs. Axel growls and unzips his pants releasing his rock heard hard erection. He spreads her thighs and lines his erection up with her opening. She looks at him worried.

"What… what are you doing?" She questions a little scared. He groans and kisses her passionately.

"Making the heat go away like you asked babe." He growls against her lips before possessing them again in another passionate kiss that sends fire straight to her core. He slowly pushes into her heat while holding her lips with his to keep her screams to a dull murmur. She thrashes and screams as the pain rips through her body tears trickling from her eyes. Alex groans as her tight muscles grip his length pulling him in deeper and deeper. Once he is fully seated he stays still and lets her adjust to him kissing her cheeks and forehead.

"shhhh…. Babe it will be all over soon I promise." He whispers soothingly into her ear and kisses her neck nipping at her ear and jaw bone. She shudders against his body and quivers as his hot breath brushes against her exposed flesh. As the pain slowly melts away to pleasure she squirms and pushes her hips up pushing him further into her sensitive heat. He groans into her ear and swirls his member inside her causing her to gasp.

"Shit your tight babe." He growls and slowly pulls out feeling her muscles contract around him and try to keep him deep inside her

"Ax…" she whimpers as he slowly glides back into her and sets up a slow smooth rhythm kissing her softly with each thrust. She runs her hands over his chest as she throws her head back soft moans leaving her mouth as she feels the faintest tingles of her climax at the bottom of her spine. Axel has to fight the urge to come at the sight of this beautiful woman under him moaning his name. She quivers around his length and he knows she is almost ready to come, he smiles inwardly knowing that he didn't come first. She whimpered his name and looked into his eye and came loudly shouting into the night. Axel couldn't take it anymore and gave a loud shout. His orgasm was blinding – white and black swirled before his eyes, and starbursts of all colors were burned into his retinas. For one second, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't remember his name – all he knew was Xia was everything. He collapsed onto of her and panted loudly. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead he came out of his daze with a jolt at her touch and looked at her shocked.

"Fuck!" he groaned.

"What?" she asked scared that they had done something wrong.

"I haven't come that hard in… ever actually woman you are amazing."

"And don't you forget It." she grinned and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled out of her slowly letting her feel every inch of what had penetrated her making her groan and arch her back. He turned her to where she faced him and wrapped an arm around her pulled the sheets over them and fell into a deep sleep after kissing her one last passionate time.

"Good night Axel" she whispered before passing out. Axel woke in his chair naked and she in his bed still naked.

"What The Fuck?" he cried. Xia jolted out of her sleep and looked at him.

**So what do ya think ? hm hm hm? this is my first KH fan FIC and the first ive uploaded on here ive got tons more just gotta dig em up. I tend to do OC's cause i hate most parings out there. so ya thats about it R&R PLEASE! ILL LOCE YOU FOREVER AND GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**


End file.
